Who she really is
by Psycho Yanderes
Summary: Louise had failed her summoning ritual, ran away, and had ended up in Fiore where she not only found a family but learned more about herself than she could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallieria or as she is more commonly known as Louise the Zero the mage who couldn't cast any magic as it ended up doing nothing or blew up in her face, literally and because of that she was looked down on by most nobles, most of her teachers thought she shouldn't even be taught magic, and was considered an failure and disgrace by both her parents and elder sister, the only people who didn't consider her a failure, or at least never vocalized it were her sister Cattleya, her childhood friend and Queen of Tristain Henrietta, Teacher professor Colbert, and finally headmaster Osmond.

Louise wanted nothing more to talk to one of them tell them all her problems, her emotions, everything, but her pride kept her from saying anything, her only release was in her room in which she cried and took comfort in one thing and that was a gift her father had given her long ago it was an ashen white scarf, no one but her family knew about it and it was the one thing from her family she didn't stop treasuring.

She pretended to take it in stride but inside she was bleeding from it all, and her breaking point was her failure at the familiar summoning ritual, all the failures, all the disappointed looks, all the words she couldn't take them anymore, she wanted to get away from it all, and so she ran.

She ignored it all the shout from those who tried to stop her she ran into the forest and continued running with no idea of where to go, she then remembered slipping at the edge of a hill and the pain of the fall before her vision went black.

When she woke she was in some sort of infirmary, it wasn't the academies as this one wasn't as big and had wooden walls, as she contemplated what was going on the door opened and a rather short old man entered.

His name was Makarov and she didn't know at the time but she was looking at the man she would come to view as a father figure.

He explained how she had been found by a group on a mission and had been brought here, and had been out for about a week, he then asked her name and how she ended up like that, she told him her name but refused to say anymore luckily he understood that it was painful to talk about, he then asked where she was from as he hand never seen her before.

When she said she was from Tristain, he was confused and told her he had never heard of it, and told her she was in a place called Earthland, more specifically Fiore, and was currently in a town called Magnolia, and finally the name of the place she would come to know as home a guild known as Fairy Tail.

 **Huh what this a most likely forgotten name has come back and not only had they come back they are doing a new story based on two anime they had never done before yep.**

 **Now normally a story like this has Louise both learning to use her explosions or that she's a void mage, and I will say that no neither is happening and you may guess what I'm going to do but I shall confirm or deny nothing.**

 **And you're probably wondering what about my other stories and for that I have intentions of continuing red dragon tamer and Beginning a new game at first I lost my motivation now it's just have been having a hard time deciding on what to do, but I promise the story's shall continue**

 **That's all remember I want your feedback so please review**

 **And with that Psycho signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Psycho here**

 **I forgot a couple of important things last time so let's correct that**

 **First, the rating of this story is currently T but that may be subject to change as the story progresses.**

 **Second, before anyone starts with the pairing stuff, I will preemptively answer it, yes I plan on giving Louise a relationship, and I already know the with who so I'll just leave you to guess for now.**

 **So without further ado let the story continue**

 **Disclaimer: The only credit I take is for this Fanfic, Fairy Tail and Familiar of Zero are not owned by me, they belong to their respective owners.**

Louise stayed in the infirmary for the next few weeks mainly because she was still recovering, but also because she was still wrapping her head around being in a whole new world, luckily Makrov had been helping her by bringing her some books on Earthland so she wouldn't be going out blind.

During her studies she was shocked to learn that this world also had magic and not only that but both nobles and commoners could do it, and even more she learned that there almost seemed to be countless types of magic, she flinched a little when she read about celestial magic as it made her feel guilty about how she viewed summoning another creature or being.

At times she would notice a lot of noise that sounded almost like a huge fight and one time she got curious and snuck out of her bed and opened the door enough so she could see and was surprised to find that it in fact was a huge fight but a few people were staying out.

The people staying out were females as she saw at what appeared to be a bar, two silver haired females, a blonde, a blue haired girl reading a book, and finally another blue haired girl who looked like a child, she also noticed two cats, that stood up on their hind legs, one was white and looked annoyed at the fight, and the other was blue and was happily eating a fish seemingly ignorant of what's going.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" a yell sounded out causing everyone to freeze the source a red headed girl, that gave off an aura that caused Louise to shiver she noticed she wasn't the only one as a few others looked scared especially a guy who for some reason had only underwear on, and a pink haired guy.

As the red head started talking Louise found herself staring at the pink haired boy, she felt weird looking at him and that feeling increased once she noticed the pink scarf he wore which almost seemed identical to her white one.

"Oh Louise" said a voice snapping Louise from her thoughts and she turned to see Makarov

"I guess that brawl caught your attention." Lousie nodded and he sighed "I apologize but you must know that this happens from time to time and well there's really no way to stop them, don't worry you'll get used to them."

"Louise can we step back inside the infirmary" she agreed and stepped inside

After the door closed "So Louise I need to ask you some questions about yourself now just tell me if you don't want to answer"

Louise nodded

"Now tell me about your home, and if you want to your family."

Louise nodded and told him about Tristain to say he was surprised to learn about how different their world were was an understatement, especially at the parts about how commoners were looked down on in which his expression seemed to darken scaring Louise a little.

When she got to her family she told him that they were one of the most influential noble families and her mother was a well-known military leader, as she talked she felt her chest hurt and stopped as she felt tears in her eyes.

Makarov not wanting to press on the subject continued "Now this may seem weird but did you notice anything weird about yourself, and I mean in feelings, actions, and appearance."

Louise looked down and after a few moments revealed that she could not perform any magic and that it all the time blew up in her face.

"Is it you can't do magic or is it you just haven't found the type of magic you can use." Said Makarov catching Louise's attention.

"Now can you humor an old man and allow him to take a guess about you" he said and Louise nodded smiling

"Well I guess you're someone who suffers from motion sickness when she gets into any transportation, and you have never once been burned by fire always seeming to just shrug it off, and finally you have an extremely good sense of hearing and smell."

Louise was stunned her motion sickness was only known by her family and she was the only one who knew about the fire resistance from the multiple explosions that never managed to burn her or her heightened sense senses.

"It seems I was right" he got up "now I will come check you before the guild is closed for the night" and he left

Louise just sat there trying to understand the questions and how he knew those things even though they had never met after a few minutes she let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out her scarf, which she had carried with her to the summoning ritual for good luck, she wrapped it around her neck and felt it bring her comfort as she settled back into her bed and proceeded to return to her books.

 **My intentions have become known**

 **Ya I just had this idea pop into my head and I hadn't seen anyone else try it so I just went let's see what happens.**

 **Well I hope you guys stick around and see where it goes and please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think'**

 **Ok Psycho signing off**


End file.
